


Простой вопрос

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тендо уверен, что Вакатоши приходит только за сексом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простой вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

— Сатори, — напряженно выдыхает Вакатоши.

Они еще какое-то время возятся под одеялом, и Тендо то и дело задевает возбужденным членом голые ягодицы Вакатоши. От этого бросает то в жар, то в холод, а руки трясутся самым натуральным образом.

Наконец Тендо вжимается в горячую, влажную ложбинку и застывает, впитывая ощущения. Вакатоши тоже не двигается, но Тендо чувствует его напряжение — в сведенных лопатках, повороте бедра. Он касается языком стриженого затылка, и в Вакатоши как будто лопается пружина, а отдачей шарахает по голове. Потому что когда Вакатоши начинает тереться задницей о член и постанывать — ну, Тендо, наверное, мог бы взять себя в руки и реагировать как человек, а не как похотливое животное, но у него еще ни разу не получалось.

— Сатори, — повторяет Вакатоши, и Тендо сжимает его бедро, трогает член, короткий, но такой толстый, что Тендо сходит с ума, только представив, как он ощущается во рту. Вакатоши слишком большой, и в то же время его не бывает слишком много. Тендо часто фантазирует о его члене.

Головка упирается в сжатый вход, и Вакатоши тяжело дышит, пока Тендо проталкивается внутрь.

— Я с тебя фигею, — шепчет он в мокрый от пота затылок, и Вакатоши дергает плечом: почему? — Потому что мне хорошо.

Когда Вакатоши нащупывает в ответ его руку и осторожно сжимает, Тендо срывается на неровный ритм. Проявление нежности такое неожиданное, что пальцы до сих пор горят и хочется вытрахать из Вакатоши эту дурь.

Какого черта, они просто трахаются, правильно?

Член двигается, словно поршень, внутри узкой и тугой дырочки, трется о скользкие от смазки стенки, и утром у Вакатоши все будет болеть; они проходят через это каждый раз, каждый долбаный раз, когда Тендо говорит себе «хватит». Он говорит это после каждой встречи, каждой трещинки и каждой припухлости, он зарекается и рвет волосы на голове, кляня себя последними словами.

Но стоит ему уловить запах Вакатоши, провалиться в его взгляд, как разум отказывает, и Тендо приходит в себя на футоне, его член в заднице у Вакатоши, а Вакатоши тихо, мягко постанывает и подается назад.

Вообще-то, Тендо считает, что это какое-то проклятье, сегодня он думает точно так же, и член входит так глубоко, как никогда прежде. Вакатоши сжимается вокруг ствола, и это чертовски больно — но в то же время так хорошо, что хочется выть, натягивать на себя Вакатоши, скользить ладонями по его спине.

Оргазм — как сухой хлопок в сознании, рассыпается по телу дрожью удовольствия, Вакатоши тяжело дышит и неуверенно кладет ладонь Тендо на свой член. Головка мокрая от смазки, и Тендо ощупывает ее, грубо массирует, и смазка скользит по пальцам, а член скользит в растянутом заднем проходе, хлюпает спермой, и это самое сладкое ощущение из всех, что знает Тендо, — слаще черного кофе с утра, слаще очка с одиночного блока.

В эти мгновения Вакатоши принадлежит только ему, в эти мгновения он остро, до рези в ребрах понимает, как счастлив.

Ему хочется наговорить глупостей, но вместо этого он отстраняется, и член с влажным звуком выскальзывает из заднего прохода. Тендо трогает дырку, и Вакатоши вздрагивает — но немного подается назад и раздвигает ноги.

Там горячо и мокро, преследует запах собственной спермы, и Тендо надеется, что Вакатоши им хорошенько пропитается. А потом Тендо переворачивает Вакатоши на спину, дрочит ему, и Вакатоши, постанывая, широко раскидывает руки.

Тендо осторожно стягивает с них одеяло, и воздух холодит разгоряченную кожу. Полный рот слюны, и Тендо наклоняется к курчавому паху, сосет толстый член, а Вакатоши гладит его по плечам.

Когда он кончает — долго, обильно, — Тендо расслабляет горло и принимает все, что попадает в рот. Вакатоши дрожит, его руки по-прежнему двигаются, и Тендо легко целует Вакатоши в родинку на внутренней стороне бедра.

А потом взбирается выше, обхватывает Вакатоши руками и ногами и так замирает.

— Вакатоши, — наконец-то бормочет Тендо и охает, когда его стискивают в объятьях. Так много хочется сказать, но пальцы все еще горят от прикосновений, Вакатоши счастливый и расслабленный, они встречаются именно для этого — Вакатоши тяжело, ему нужно расслабляться, и Тендо лучше всех знает, чего тому требуется.

Он влюблен в Вакатоши шесть лет, два месяца и двадцать два сраных дня. Если ему предложат выбрать — жить долго и счастливо, но без Вакатоши, Тендо выберет ночь с ним, а потом можно и сдохнуть.

Они встречаются раз в месяц, в маленькой квартире Тендо — стыдливо забираются под одеяло и трахаются. А потом Вакатоши уходит — уезжает на очередной сбор, пресс-конференцию или благотворительный ужин. Утром его уже не бывает, и Тендо не пытается прощаться.

Но сейчас Вакатоши принадлежит только ему.

Вспыхивает свет, Вакатоши щурится — Тендо один из тех немногих, кто знает, что Вакатоши носит линзы, — и Тендо щурится в ответ. При включенном свете оба они слишком настоящие, Тендо различает каждую ресницу у Вакатоши, отчетливо видит каждый миллиметр кожи и смертельно хочет его поцеловать.

Вакатоши, глядя пристально и серьезно, обнимает Тендо за шею и прижимает к себе. Прикрывает глаза и спрашивает:

— Могу я остаться еще на одну ночь?

— Да, — отвечает он. — Да. Хоть на все.

— О, — Вакатоши расслабляется, его рука скользит по спине, и это удивительно приятное ощущение. — Мне нужно время, чтобы собрать вещи и перевезти сюда.

Тендо чувствует себя придурком и смеется.

Это слишком страшно, чтобы быть правдой. Вакатоши не может взять и переехать к Тендо. У него сборы, команда и пресс-конференции.

А потом Вакатоши переворачивается на бок, привычно подминает под себя Тендо, но не закрывает глаза, а внимательно смотрит.

И тихо произносит:

— Мне с тобой тоже очень хорошо.


End file.
